phalanorfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Rescia
The Kingdom of Rescia, or the Kingdom of the Rescians, is a fledgling kingdom that gained its independence after the fall of the High Kingdom of Trisla. Although it's just a new state, this does not detract from its long history. EthnicityCategory:Nation Rescians have quite similar appearances to the Andirs of the west, with generally light skin and brown or blonde hair. The Andirs and Rescians only really differ in height and general nose shape: Rescians are considerably taller than the Andirs, with more prominent, Roman-like or even bulbous noses. In addition to this, blue and green eyes are quite rare in Rescia. Rescians have Trislan-like eyes, with brown to yellowish irises. Government Rescia is a very feudalistic kingdom, with a strict social hierarchy existing. It's not typical of feudal kingdoms at all, and is very ancient. This social hierarchy has somewhat evolved since it was made by the Voric King Attarian, but it is still largely the same by law. It goes like this: * First, the Kings * Second, the clergy * Third, the warriors * Forth, the nobles * Fifth, the stonemasons * Sixth, the merchants * Seventh, the freemen * Eighth, the peasants * Ninth, the workers Although this hierarchy is mostly self-explanatory, some ranks deserve explanation. The Warrior Class The warrior class isn't composed of just the common warrior. Instead, these are a selection of royalty, relatives of clergy, and nobles. They are essentially knights but somewhat more higher-ranking. These warriors belong to one of four orders: those who protect the king, those who serve the clergy, those who uphold the law, and those who keep the gentry in check. The only really functioning orders are the protectors of the king, and the law-makers. The others are essentially puppets to the clergy and gentry, and used to ignite small proxy conflicts. The corrupted warrior class is a shell of its former self, which was highly efficient and easily outranked the nobility. The Stonemason Class The stonemasons were only chosen by Attarian to be higher in rank because they were viewed as builders of civilization. They used to be paid very well, and held small, respectable estates. This didn't last for long, and stonemasons are now essentially just freemen -- and they're treated as such, too. The Worker Class The workers are essentially slaves all but in name. They are the only heritable class, along with the nobles and freemen. The worker class has been cracked down upon, and many of these slaves were freed. Attarian was said to not have wanted this class in the first place, but had to do so to appease his richer subjects. The workers are usually used by clergy as a sort of loophole, in order to legally break their vows of chastity. Any child born of a slave woman is considered legitimate, regardless of the father's marital status. This was to discourage the practice of slave owning, since it created large succession disputes after one's death. Workers barely exist anymore, and the bulk of them are owned by merchants and clergy. Category:VoricCategory:Nation